All in a day's hard work
by no-longer-using-this-ff-accoun
Summary: Just a short fluffy aokise fic I did that I got randomly inspired to write. Kise and Kuroko finally get Aomine to help out but that doesn't stop Aomine for complaining about it.


"Aominecchi! If you go too fast the branches will fall off!"

"Shut up Kise! They're not falling off right now and at this pace we could get this done with quicker!"

The two boys continued to bicker as Aomine pulled the silver cart full of tree branches with Kise walking beside him. They were helping out this elderly couple Kagami knew who owned a farm and had lost a few big trees from a huge storm a few days ago and had asked Kagami if he could help and maybe get his friends to help. Kagami being the oh so good gentleman that he is, asked his boyfriend, Kuroko, who agreed, to help and managed to get Aomine and Kise to help.

_"__So Kagami kun and I would like Aomine kun and Kise kun to help with us."_

_"__Ehh? Why would I do something like that?"_

_"__It won't hurt you to try to help someone for a change Aomine kun."_

_"__Screw you Tetsu! I've helped quite a few people in my life."_

_"__We'll do it Kurokocchi!"_

_"__Huh?!"_

_"__Thank you Kise kun, Aomine kun, your help is much appreciated. Also, dress warmly for its suppose to be cold."_

_"__Hey Kise you bastard, what the hell?"_

_"__Kurokocchi is right Aominecchi, it won't hurt for you to do something nice for a change."_

_"__Stop treating me like a delinquent!" _

"Damn you two.." mumbled Aomine as he wheeled the heavy cart to the pile of cut up branches waiting to be burned. Although it was chilly and the air was cold, Aomine was starting to get warm underneath his black coat and white worker gloves. Beside him, Kise helped the tanned male tip the cart and organize the branches into the growing pile. The blonde was wearing a dark green coat with fur surrounding the hood. He had on chocolate brown jeans with light brown boots that covered up his calf. Kise was also wearing white worker gloves.

_Even when doing manual work he's fashionable, _thought Aomine who had on normal denim jeans and an old pair of black nikes.

"Yosshhh, let's go back to help Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi," said Kise as he grabbed the empty cart and started walking back towards the direction of his two friends.

"Ahhh, how much longer do I have to do this?" sighs Aomine as he followed beside Kise.

"Come on Aominecchi! Isn't this some what fun? Yeah it's manual labor and not the most comfortable but we get to help others, hang out with Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi at the same time and-" Kise's cheeks reddened somewhat as he stopped himself from saying what he was going to tell the other next.

A navy blue eyebrow rose as blue eyes looked at the blonde model's face.

"And?"

"N-Nothing important.."

"Oi, Kise don't make me force it out of you."

Amber eyes widened at the promise of punishment and as much as that excited Kise he got the dirty thought out of his head and stopped, Aomine stopping beside him.

"And….I get to spend time with you, Aominecchi."

Aomine's eyes widened as he took in the blushing face of Kise and smirked, reaching over to turn the other's head towards him.

"You…say some really cute things you know that."

"A-Aomeincchi!"

Amber locked on to navy as the two leaned in slowly, their breaths visible in the autumn air. Their lips touched, softly and caressing. Once their lips realized the taste of the other, the kiss deepened as Kise grabbed on to Aomine's coat, covered tan arms wrapping around the blonde's body.

It was getting to the point when Aomine's tongue slide inside Kise's mouth, moving with the other's tongue causing the blonde to let out a soft groan until they came to an erupt separation due to a loud cough. Both boys looked over to see Kagami with his face flush from witnessing the heavy make out session while Kuroko looked indifferent with tree branches in his arms.

"Aomine kun, Kise kun, please refrain from doing indecent things on this beautiful property and causing Kagami kun trouble."

"…Tetsu you bastard."


End file.
